Heather
'''Heather '''was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action on the Screaming Gaffers. Total Drama Island Heather was very involved in the challenges as a Screaming Gopher, but her team disliked her because she was Heather, a usually mean contestant. Heather was in an alliance with Lindsay at first and Lindsay was able to save her from eliminations but she was sadly elimanated on the Boney Island challenge and never returned, making her come in 19th. Heather was furious at her team for voting her off and swore her revenge on the Gophers. Heather never got to vote for a TDI winner because she was on vacation. Total Drama Action Heather was elected as a member of the Screaming Gaffers by Duncan. But as predicted, she was one of the last members choosen. In the first elimanation, Heather started on her plan to elimanate her old Screaming Gophers team. First up was Owen, because he was a strong player and came in third last season. Heather was probably the only one who voted for Owen, just as she wanted. Owen was very angry because she admitted it in a confessional, just as she planned. The Gaffers lose the next challenges too, and the bottom two are Heather and Owen. Heather desides to use her invincability pass and that means only 2 votes counted Heather's and Leshawna's. They were both for Owen. Owen is eliminated, and it all went as planned. The team lost again because Geoff and Heather were the only ones to participate, and because of Geoff's brilliant plan to eliminate Sadie, Sadie was out. After, the Gaffers finally won a challenge. Heather then desides to be the teams "dummy" so they can stop losing the challenges. This plan works and Heather wins the team the challenge. The Gaffers win again and Noah leaves. Heather could care less about Noah. Then Gaffers win again and DJ, Lindsay, Beth, and Zeke all plan to vote out Eva. In the end, Heather gave Eva the invincibility pass to eliminate Zeke, because Zeke was trying to eliminate Heather. Eva decided not to and voted out DJ. DJ, Heather's alliance mate, was elimanated. This is when things heated up. Zeke was not happy about what Heather was doing. The two started arguing. Zeke made fun of Heather's tactics and called her a bitch many times. He told her that her alliance members were fake and she was next to go. Heather then asks for Zeke to stop, or he is proving he is just as bad as she was. He then revealed that there were no fake alliances. Heather still doesn't trust Zeke though. Even after this Zeke still says things to her Heather doesn't like. So Heather still tries to eliminate him. Gaffers finally lose a challenge. After Heather won the next challenge, she and her team choose Eva and Katie to get invincibility. Heather creates a brilliant plan to eliminate Geoff, but Leshawna secretly snitches on Heather and tells Geoff. Geoff, Leshawna and Duncan all vote Heather off, while Katie and Heather voted Leshawna. Heather finds out Geoff voted her off and flipped out. So she explained everything to Geoff.The 2 made a promise to never vote the other one off. But Geoff is mean enough to brake the promise within seconds and doesn't change his vote. Heather would have gone home, but Geoff accidentaly saved her when he quit the game. Meanwhile, on the Grips, Lindsay, Beth, and Zeke vote Trent. Trent was lied to by Zeke and would have gone home if it wasn't for Heather and Zeke's rivalry. When Heather explained to Geoff what was really going on, he told Zeke that Heather was hurt by what he was saying. After much debate, Zeke and Heather made up. Unfortunately, before they made up, Zeke swore at Heather. After this Heather plots what to do next with Katie upsets her and she notices that Heather is just using her friends to get farther in the game. Heather and Katie quickly make up and become best friends. During the next challenge, the Gaffers lose because of Leshawna. Heather and Katie vote Leshawna, even though it was 2 VS 2. Luckily, Duncan and Leshanwa didn't vote out of stupidity and Leshawna got what she deserved for betraying everyone in the game, being a cuss face, and losing her team tons of challenges. Then the teams merged, and Katie wins the next challange. After alot of confusion, Heather believed it was 3VS3. Lindsay, Katie, and Duncan voting Eva, and Trent, Beth, and Eva voting Lindsay, .but it turns out Beth was faking her alliance and didn't vote Lindsay as there BFF's, and Heather, and Trent all changed their votes to Eva, who was sent packing. Without Eva, there would be that much less drama. This was another reward challenge, and the final 6 got to choose between Zeke and DJ eturn. Heather told the contestants to vote DJ, because he was eliminated so early. This caused another fight leading to another make up between Heather and Zeke. But in the end, Heather still got DJ back into the game, while Zeke whined about the stupid of everyone who voted DJ. Trivia *Heather is the lowest scoring player in TDI to make it to TDA. *Heather is one of the few contestants that is enemies with atleast a whole team. *Heather did not vote for a TDI winner. *Heather is probably the only member of the Screaming Gaffers to not vote off Bridgette. *Owen was the first contestant to admit he voted Heather off in TDI. *Heather is the second villain of the camp. The first being Eva. *Sadie is the first non-ex-gopher for Heather to vote off. *Heather is the first contestant in TDA to get and use an invincibility pass. *Heather has been changing friends and enemies more then any other player this season. *Heather has had the most invincibility passes in TDA. *Heather has been betrayed more than any other character this season. *The people who have betrayed Heather are: Geoff, Zeke, Leshawna, Katie (for a short time), Eva (at one point), and Duncan. ﻿ Gallery TDA Heather.png|TDA Heather 120px-Animatedheathermaniac.gif|Heaher is CRAZY Heather sinsiter.jpg|Heather Evil Awtyy3.png|Heather tricks Duncan HeatherTheBills.png|"It's Heather in...THE BILLS!" heathere1.jpg|"Nasty stinging jellyfish!" Heather mad.jpg|Heather is mad hhair.jpg|Heather's hair! Heatherpose.png|Heather's bike Heatherpose2.jpg|Heather VS Leshawna Heather and D kiss.jpg|HeatherXDuncan???? Heather's wig.jpg|Heather's new wig. The Nine Stages Of Death.png Heather's wig2.png Heather VS owen1.jpg|Owen VS Heather TDI Heather and Owen 3.jpg|Heather yells at Owen 582px-HeatherOvereating.png|Heather is suprized Owen is so fat 250px-Chain35.png|Lindsay thinks the ugly doll has pretty hair just like Heather's Category:Characters